Realisation
by AnneAquila
Summary: One shot : rose was a normal girl, until one day she met him, became his best friend, only to fall in love with him and find out he just considers her a best friend and has fallen in love with someone else. Until one day, the most important day of his life, she realises it all. A/n Pls review! Would love to know what you're thinking.


I was just a normal girl living my life and trying to enjoy it to the fullest. having my fair share of friends and of course an extremely fair share of cousins who, I admit, brought spice and craziness into my life. James, Fred and Roxanne with genius pranks and jokes, albus with his awesome company and unasked attraction to trouble, lily with her obsession of setting up blind dates for me with guys , that more than often tend to go hilariously wrong , dominique with her constant flow of hogwarts gossip,victoire with her constant flow of gossip from home, Molly and Lucy with their extensive knowledge of books that helps me to read select but amazing books and Hugo ( my brother) and Louis with their constant quidditch tips and trivia.

Of course I had my share of bad days, wrestling with that unruly red and curly, bushy hair, which gave me terrible hair days and my clumsiness that ,by the end of the day, makes me look like a ragamuffin with ink all over my robes and face, quills and bits of paper stuck in my hair and books and loose paper all over my arms. My constant need for perfection, which is not a bad thing necessarily, gives me extreme stress and makes me over perform everything I do. Thank you, mom, inheriting your brain has helped me a lot. My competitiveness, which is sometime the most annoying thing in the world and makes me a social bane. And of course, living up to expectations people have of me due to my parents.

Then one day I met him. Pacing about in the grounds of hogwarts, running his hair through his platinum blond hair, his handsome face marred with a frown holding the history of magic textbook, reciting to himself, suddenly stopping and shaking his head and starting again. Slightly curious and readying myself to ask him if he needs help I walked up to him.

"Hi there do you need help ?"

He turned so suddenly, and gave me a deer in a headlight kind of stare, his grey eyes all widened then he visibly calms down.

"You gave me a fright there. And no thanks. I can study on my own"

I frowned over his not so nice response but didn't push it "okay, well if you need help don't hesitate to ask."

"No thanks I'm fine"

"Okay" I began to walk away then suddenly, "oh fuck it, please help I have a quiz with Ravenclaw tomorrow and my house will kill me if I lose."

I turned and looked at him. He was wearing the school robes but they were bordered with green and silver and the scarf he was wearing was green and silver too "slytherin huh?"

"Yeah. Please don't say you won't help now." He beseeched, his beautiful eyes literally begging me to help.

"Oh no not at all. You're lucky I'm gryffindor. I'm ro-"

"Rose Weasley, yeah I know. You're famous throughout our year"

I blinked a few times. I didn't recognise him, then an old memory struck me from my first ride to hogwarts and my dad telling me to stay away or something

"You're scorpius malfoy right"

"That's me." He said, looking a little scared and nervous now. " look I know our parents hate each other but I'll be eternally grateful if you do help me" he begged me

How could I say no to such gorgeous eyes.

We spent the evening with me teaching him as he earnestly listened and imbibed, asking great many questions sometimes intelligent sometimes stupid. Overall it was great fun as we talked a bit after and got to know we have a lot of similarities.

The next day, as I was walking to potions organised for once, I saw him walking towards me with a very purposeful air around him.

"Rose weasley" he said, seriously as he reached me. From his tone I was scared if I messed the quiz up for him.

But then suddenly he gathered me up in his arms and hugged me hard. My stomach felt like it had gone through an explosions.

"Thank you" he screamed, extremely grateful "your teaching was amazing and I beat those Ravenclaw asses into pulp!

I smiled at him. But I was feeling a teeny tiny bit self aware. Everyone was staring. I could see a few Ravenclaws getting pissed at scorpius slightly hyper explanation of how he beat them.

"Okay scorpius why don't we continue this later? We are getting a little late for our classes."

He stopped talking and stared at me like he had forgotten I was even there, then he looked around and I saw him gulp at the now really pissed Ravenclaws.

" err yeah how about the library? Meet you there after classes?" And he waved and grinned stupidly to the advancing Ravenclaws.

"Sure. Have fun" and I walked off leaving him to his situation.

In the evening I went to the library. No one was there. Quite sure he had forgotten about the appointment, I sat down and took out my homework for the day. Just then, the doors burst open and he rushed In.

"Sorry ...was late...to clean...spilled potions" and he collapsed into the chair opposite me and put his head in his arms and caught his breath then he looked up at me with those eyes (Damn they are gorgeous ) and said "I practically had the worst day ever!"

I smirked at him "okay. Tell me about it"

He proceeded to tell me about how from running away from those Ravenclaws he ran into a classroom he though was empty and stumbled into a cauldron full of some green hideous potion. He though he could slink away but he had awoken professor slug horn who was sleeping in the classroom and got busted. He was told to come back after an hour and a half to clean as now if he tried he would burn his hands. When he went to charms, he couldn't hand in his homework as somehow miraculously his homework just disappeared and his incantation didn't work and he was forced to do the hand movement some ten times till he protested his hand would fall off its socket. then he was given detention for answering back cheekily and he had to go back and clean that potion and that took like forever, plus detention which he somehow thrusted Upon some first year kid telling him it was routine. He wanted to crash into bed then realised he was standing me up and rushed to the library.

I skeptically looked at him. His handsome face was exhausted. I told him that I wasn't expecting him to come anyway so he might as well as go to bed.

"No no ! I have homework anyway and it would be lovely to do it with you and hey I have to tell you about those Ravenclaws" he replied enthusiastically.

And then we proceeded to him telling me and doing homework together and talking random the end I had no idea that time flew by and it was time for dinner. We went together and separated for our tables but before that he looked at me and said

"Let's do that everyday"

I was hoping that he would say that

"sure!" And I have never been that genuine in my life.

That how it all started out. Him beginning to be my friend, then close friend, then best friend.

He was all my friends and cousins into one. Jokes, pranks, quidditch and hey gossip too and definitely trouble seeking. It was invigorating to just be around him. And contrary to what I thought, he was extremely smart and good in studies too, only a little lazy. He was perfect.

It all went wrong when he stopped becoming my best friend. Everything collapsed when I began to fall in love with him.

It was physically impossible to be around him without fidgeting, blushing or zone out about him and me. I was always self aware when he is present in the same room or corridor as me.

Funnily enough, whenever I look at those sort of girls, I laugh thinking how stupid they look. And now that girl is me

Life.

I was actually terrified. Extremely in fact. How am I going to get out of this? How am I going to start considering him my best friend again?

Well that took a year.

Or not.

It was clear enough that this is not going away, and there is nothing I can do about it. So I came up with the most safe, foolproof plan in the world. I'm going to tell him.

So foolproof and safe wasn't it?

It was after potions. We were going to meet up under that beech tree in the grounds. I was physically terrified and scared. Then he came running up to me. I took a deep breath and started.

"Scorpius I have something to tell yo-"

"Julie agreed to go out with me"

Wait, what? "Julie?" I asked, momentarily confused

"Oh come on rose you know Julie" said scorpius, looking irritated that I didn't scream with joy. "That girl that I've been mad after for a year now" and he began to talk about her.

Then it hit me. Julie , the sweet blonde he was always talking about. I assumed it was a crush and an infatuation, but I only got to know now that he was actually crazy about her.

Well excuse me for not screaming with joy.

My whole world crashed. I felt horrible. This is one sided. Unrequited. I was just the best friend.

I acted all happy though now he came to suspect something was wrong with me. When he asked again and again I refused telling him I was fine. He insisted I was not. I insisted I was. He then left it

"Rose you were going to tell me something before I interrupted."

"What ?"

"You said you had something to tell me remember ?"

"Oh that that was nothing except I got 100 on my transfiguration essay"

He looked at me, suspicious again.

"You know, this won't change anything between us right ? You're still my best friend and I'll always trust you and spend time with you ."

I looked at him feeling depressed, but trying my best not to show it. I smiled at him "yeah I know."

And I walked away.

I always reassured myself that this wasn't all that serious. Sooner or later they will break up and scorpius will realise that he loves me back and we can get together. But years passed. We were out of school. Got our careers. Yet they were still going strong. In fact falling more and more in love with each other every day, leaving me behind heartbroken.

I now tried to dissuade myself from the fact we were ever going to happen. But hope, that dangerous feeling hope was always there whenever they were in their fights or in the downside of their relationship. But somehow they would always work it out and I'd be left again, hopeless and heartbroken.

It all came crashing down again when they announced they were engaged. It had gone out of control I was wild with misery and sadness. After they announced the news I left the scene whilst they were overwhelmed with a flurry of greeting and happiness.

Of course I faked I was happy while we were alone. I told him I was always waiting for the day he'd man up and propose. And hugged him and congratulated him. And of course, since I was getting quite good with this act he fell for it.

Preparations went on and on and soon in the blink of an eye it was the wedding day. Right before the whole ceremony, scorpius came seeking for me.

"Rose I need you. Now" and he pulled me into an empty room and began to freak out.

"Rose what if I mess up. I love Julie. I don't want to mess up her life. I am the worst, what if she hates me? What if our kids hate me ? Oh my god, I can't do this! Help out of this now"

I was momentarily happy, at last I could get him.

And that's when I realised the magnitude of his love for Julie. He didn't want out of the wedding because he'd be tied down. He wanted out because he thought he wasn't good enough for her.

She loved him too. And probably a lot more that he thinks she does .

I realised something else too. Scorpius would be miserable without Julie. She was his soulmate and the love of his life. I should get scorpius back to the wedding

"Scorpius, you're great. Trust me you are. Kids hate you!? Please you're amazing with them. She'd be crazy to hate you and trust me if she didn't think you're right for her, then why would she even be marrying you. You know what she would hate. You backing out like this. Hey she invested a lot in you, you can't just get out of it like this, so pick up your ass and get back to your wedding and get married !"

He looked at me after my monologue, surprised. But I knew it worked .

He got up, determined. And then he looked at me and grinned and pulled me into a hug "oh rose, what the heck would I do without you!" And got out and headed to the ceremony.

Soon, Julie was walking down the isle. She looked radiant as her simple yet classy dress and Beauty accentuated the beauty and joy of the whole crowed. Scorpius, well I've never seen him look happier In my life. And during their dance, they were wrapped with their love for each other, having no eyes or thoughts for anybody else.

That's when I got closure. That when I became really happy for him, for if you really loved someone, you would let them go.


End file.
